This is Will McAvoy Totally stoned
by Dicey of Darlo
Summary: The Immediacy of instant gratification tops any consequences for Will. Humour because lets face it Wills character is incredibly juvenile. Apologies for the formatting.


**I love Will his behaviour and eye rolling**

**Is endearingly juvenile.**

**Abandoned the chapters **

**I haven't grasped the formatting**

**So easier to post en masse!**

Will McAvoy stretched languidly enjoying the last few moments in bed before the inevitable dawn of another day and another dollar forced him from his

warm cocoon of Egyptian cotton and goosedown.

Friday at last with all the possibilities of the weekend lay ahead. Admittedly for Will the possibilities were limited as he was on day ten of his enforced

stay at Charlie and Nancy Skinners home.

Mac referred to it annoyingly as grounding Will called it staying with friends as though he was there by choice.

To be honest so far it hadn't been too bad it was strange being in a family home again after living alone. Not strange in a bad way just weird.

Nancy Skinner was a lovely woman who had known Will for over twenty years. Nancy had given Will his first job in broadcasting and she had been a

formidable boss.

Of the two Skinners, Nancy was still the one who inspired more fear despite or because of her almost motherly approach to Will.

The house was great, big rooms a gym and a pool the Skinners company was always enjoyable despite the occasional lectures. Will was in his element,

however he was looking forward to getting back to his own place to be in charge of his own destiny once more. And he was gleeful at the thought of

being online again. Wills reverie was disturbed as Mimi the Skinners large fluffy dog seized the opportunity a crack in the door offered and leapt onto

the bed causing Will to grunt in pain as some of his more sensitive anatomy was crushed under the dog's weight. Sighing Will swung his legs out of bed

wrestling with the dog for the toy she had clasped in her jaw.

"Ok Mimi I get it you want to play I'm coming. "

Wearing only an old T shirt and boxers Will debated for a moment about getting dressed then decided he'd have some coffee before making any major

decisions. Wandering down stairs to the kitchen he managed to snag the toy from Mimi's grasp throwing it forwards.

"Ow bloody Hell McAvoy you nearly killed me!"

An angry looking Mackenzie McHale sat perched upon a stool in the kitchen shooting Will daggers whilst clutching the chewed upon dog toy. Mac threw

the toy violently towards Wills head luckily for him Mimi leapt up and grabbed it saving Will from any injury.

"What are you doing here?"

Will wandered over to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup as he squinted at his ex.

"Breakfast meeting Billy surely you remember? Charlie invited me last week."

"Oh God yeah I thought that was next week."

"Nope its today. So why aren't you dressed and why are you throwing dog toys at guests!"

At that moment the swing doors opened and Kate the Skinners ancient housekeeper walked in fixing Will with a look.

"What have I told you about playing with the dog in the house?"

Will tried to look innocent as he mumbled "I wasn't…"

Only to be cut off mid-sentence by Kate as she continued.

"And look at the state of you coming down here half-dressed when we have guests"

"Oh come on Kate its only Mac she's seen more of me than this!"

"I don't wish to know that young man. Now go on upstairs and don't come back till your decent."

Kate had stepped forward grabbing the cup from his hand as she pushed him out of the kitchen much to Mac's amusement. Nancy Skinner came in as

Kate was berating Will as she nudged him up the stairs. Looking at the two departing figures Nancy looked at Mac with a knowing smile on her face.

"He was playing with Mimi in the house again wasn't he?"

"Yes. Kate was also unhappy about his state of dress." Mac grinned.

The older woman came up to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"You're looking well Mac it's always good to see you."

"It's good of you to allow us to meet here so early and it's always great to see you Nancy."

Kate chose that moment to return to the kitchen she glared at Mac shaking her head as she spoke.

"Someone needs to take that lad of yours in hand setting his cheek up to me indeed. It's about time the two of you settled down and got married."

Mac blushed at the older woman's pronouncement as Nancy defended her guest.

"Come now Kate I don't think you can expect poor Mackensie to keep Will in line none of the rest of us can."

Kate humphed and rolled her eyes as Mac finally found her voice.

"Marry him he won't even date me. The man has the emotional maturity of a twelve year old he will never forgive or forget my betrayal!"

"Let's forget about William McAvoy for now. Come on Mac lets go through to the dining room I'm sure that's where Charlie is hiding. Kate send Will

through when he reappears"

"I'll send him through alright… with a thick ear if he doesn't get his act together."

The old woman muttered as she began throwing pots viciously into the dishwasher while Nancy ushered Mac into the dining room. Charlie Skinner

looked up as his wife and Mac entered the room.

"Hey Mac I didn't know you were here."

Charlie stood up to greet his guest and show her a seat at the large oak table.

"So where's Will surely he's out of bed by now?" Charlie looked at his wife who responded with a smile on her face.

"Oh he's up alright just not dressed to Kate's standards so she's sent him off with a flea in his ear."

"Ok then we can start without him. Come on Mac help yourself to breakfast."

The Skinners and Mac sat and chatted over a leisurely breakfast until a large crash and the sound of breaking glass followed by a dog barking and lots

of yelling interrupted there gentle start to the morning. Nancy stood up to leave.

"I'd better go I don't want Kate to end up on a murder charge."

Mac and Charlie grinned at each other before getting down to the business at hand. After a while a now fully dressed but rather dishevelled looking

Will McAvoy appeared. Charlie looked over the top of his glasses at his protege.

"Do I want to know what just went on back there?"

Will shrugged his shoulders as he helped himself to breakfast saying

"Probably not just know it wasn't entirely my fault you should train your dog to catch!"

Mac failed to smother a laugh as Will shot her a look and Charlie shook his head.

"Ok come on lets settle down we have work to do remember."

The morning flew by and it was a couple of hours before Nancy returned.

"Did you guys get everything sorted then?"

"Yes despite the two of them bickering at every opportunity we managed to get it all together."

Charlie smiled at his wife as he pulled her towards him.

"That's good then."

Nancy then looked at McAvoy as she continued.

"William you will be paying for the window pane. And please try and avoid Kate for the rest of the day she is still not happy with you"

"She's not happy! Sheesh she damn near cracked my skull open with that wooden spoon she was attacking me with. I'm black and blue here I'm the

one who should be unhappy. And I still say it was Mimi's fault."

Will rubbed the back of his head meaningfully.

"Oh please there's nothing wrong with your head that a major blow wouldn't fix. Charlie and I haven't heard a thing about you being black and blue

and we've been with you all morning. Just do as Nancy tells you. And apologise to Kate and Mimi."

Mac prodded Will with her finger savagely as she finished speaking. Charlie interrupted quickly before the two of them could get into it again.

"So did you get the caterers sorted for tomorrow?" he asked his wife who was shaking her head at her two guests.

"Yes we're all set I was beginning to get a bit antsy but everything is falling into place nicely."

Mac perked up at the mention of tomorrow night's event. The Skinners were hosting the annual ACM awards a black tie event and everybody would be

there.

"I'm really looking forward to it. I've bought myself a new little black dress and shoes to die for."

Mac beamed at her hostess and Charlie.

Will who was slightly less enamoured at the thought of Saturday night's extravaganza huffed loudly as he pushed back his chair and stood up helping

himself to a Danish pastry rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh God I'd forgotten you were having the party here. I don't suppose there is any way I can feign illness a mild dose of flu or how about concussion?"

Nancy was the first to respond as she spoke firmly to him.

"I don't know what has got into you this morning William. You will not feign illness you will be at the ceremony in your four thousand dollar tuxedo and

you will be the epitome of charm and elegance. And William you will play nicely with all the guests or you will have me to answer to."

The disapproving looks that Will was getting from the other three people in the room were enough to make him tone down his answer as he sighed in

defeat shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok then I'll be there the poster boy for charm and charisma. I didn't bring the tux but I've got an ok suit I can throw on if I have to be there."

Mackensie focussed a fierce glare on Will.

"You don't have to worry Billy I've already asked Lonny to drop by your apartment and pick up the tux. I wouldn't want you letting the side down."

"What did you do that for I have a perfectly good suit here and that's what I will be wearing? You don't have a say in what I wear Ms McHale!"

Will resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Mac.

"William Duncan McAvoy that is quite enough. I asked Mac to make sure your tuxedo was here and you will be wearing it. I don't want to hear another

word about it do I make myself clear young man?"

Nancy's voice rose a couple of decibels as she finished her discourse. Will put his hands out in surrender. Despite Mac's annoying smug grin he was not

dumb enough to ignore the use of his full name and the term young man. Will got how mad Nancy Skinner was and decided now was not the time to

push her further.

"Fine fine I get it I'll wear the damn tux!"

Charlie Skinner who had been watching the proceedings quietly got up.

"Glad that's sorted then. I told Mac she could use the gym here so we can all go into the office together later. So Will if you could take her through and

show her where everything is I can help my wife with the preparations for tomorrow."

Groaning loudly Will headed out of the dining room yelling back at his ex.

"Come on then we haven't got all day."

Nodding her goodbyes to the Skinners. Mac chased after the grumpy anchor-man

. Once the Skinners were alone Nancy exhaled in relief.

"God Charlie we have to get those two back together I'm too old for all this crap!"

Putting a comforting arm around his wife Charlie smiled.

"I don't think it will take much longer Will is just being stubborn."

Saturday evening came around far too quickly for Will's liking. Sitting on the edge of his bed fresh from the shower with a towel wrapped around his

waist he stared balefully at the tuxedo hanging from the wardrobe door. The tux seemed to encapsulate all the negative feelings he had about the

night that lay ahead. Sighing he stood up got the tux off its hanger and began to dress. Once in his trousers and shirt with his tie draped around his

neck Will lifted up the jacket to put it on. Feeling something bulky in the pocket Will's spirits were suddenly lifted when he discovered his stash of pot.

Thanking all the Gods above he figured he had enough time to quickly roll a joint and have a few drags before going down to face the hordes below.

Standing on the balcony gazing at the night stars Will began to relax. His reverie was broken by a knock to the door and the unwelcome appearance of

Kate the housekeeper. Luckily Will was not to dopey yet and quickly stubbed out his joint stuffing it into his pocket as he stepped back into the

bedroom from the balcony. Kate looked suspiciously at Wills innocent expression and forced nonchalance.

"I hope you weren't smoking out there my lad! "She accused.

"What me smoking never! Just enjoying the moonlit view before the nights events begin."

Will grinned cheekily at the woman.

"Well William the night's events have begun! I knew you wouldn't be ready. Everybody's here Charlie sent me to look for you."

"Chillax Kate my sweet I am ready willing and able."

Will giggled slightly as Kate shook her head before grabbing him and pushing him down to sit on the bed. Kate began to fix Wills tie as she continued to

scold him.

"I don't know what is going on with you William but you had better be on your best behaviour I have my eye on you."

The bedroom door opened again and Mac entered taking in the scene of an annoyed Kate and complaining Will.

"Jeeze Kate not so tight I need to be able to breathe!"

Will slapped the older woman's hands away and pulled himself out of her grasp loosening the tie as he did so.

"Maybe if you had got yourself ready on time Billy you wouldn't need Kate to fix your tie."

Spotting Mac for the first time Will grinned before sticking his tongue out at his ex and grabbing the bemused woman by the arm dragging her off yelling

"Come on we have a party to go to!"

Rolling her eyes heavenwards Kate followed them grumbling.

"The lad is up to something this will not end well!"

After a couple of hours of schmoozing and charming all he met Will felt it was time he slipped away and had some time to himself. As he was heading out of the marquee back to the main house he bumped into a morose looking Don Keefer.

"Hey Will where you off to?"

"Me? Nowhere just thought I'd head back for a bit to see how Mimi is.

"Mimi who's Mimi?

"Keep up Don she's Charlie's dog. So why are you out here looking so glum?"

Shrugging his shoulders at the other man Don responded.

"To be honest I'm not really in the mood to party."

Weighing up the other man Will came to a quick decision and grabbed his arm.

"Forget the party Don how about you come with me I can promise you a good time."

Pulling away from the other man with a bemused expression Don put his hands out defensively.

"Are you propositioning me Will? Quite frankly I'm not that drunk yet…in fact I don't think I'll ever be that drunk!"

Staring at the other man in in horror Will also raised his hands.

"Jeeze Don where is your mind at! No way are you my type even if I was into guys! I've got some pot just wondered if you wanted to share no biggy if

you don't."

Visibly relieved Don followed Will who was heading towards the Skinners pool room.

"You could have just said that!"

The two men settled themselves on the sun loungers by the pool and began to put the world to rights as they smoked their way through the joints Will

had made earlier. Mimi who had been slumbering peacefully was delighted to see Will and began badgering him to play so he began to throw a toy into

the pool for her to keep fetching back. After getting drenched with Mimi shaking hercoat each time she came to him he decided he might as well strip off

and join his furry friend in the water. Undressing he discarded his tux and jumped into the inviting pool in just his boxers. No amount of persuasion or

splashing encouraged Don to join him so after a while he abandoned his frolicking with the hound and came back to the loungers where Don was

bemoaning the state of his love life.

"Forget your love life I'm starving I think we need to go find some munchies my friend."

Looking at Will as though he had just noticed him for the first time Don responded drowsily

"Ok. That sounds like a plan."

As Will was towelling himself off and Don was trying to extricate himself from the sun lounger the doors to the poolroom opened and Nancy Skinner

walked in followed by Leona Lansing. Even in his doped up state Will knew instinctively this was not good definitely not good so he began to bluster.

"If I may say you two ladies are looking absolutely stunning tonight. What do you say Don?"

Will kicked Don gently as he was still fighting to get up from the lounger.

"What ladies? Help me up man I'm stuck."

Leona Lansing was the first of the two women to find her voice as she grinned at the two men before her.

"I do believe these boys are stoned Nancy. What do you think? Coming out here having their own private party? Fancy not inviting us I like to get

high."

Don who had finally managed to free himself from the clutches of the lounger stood up handing Leona the joint he had in his hand.

"You want to get high here you go."

Smiling the older woman took the offered dope with a grin as Nancy Skinner finally found her voice. She looked disapprovingly at her old friend as she

spoke.

"Leona you're not helping."

Looking disappointed Leona put the joint in her purse.

"We're not going to get high then?"

"No Leona we are not going to get high. The reason we came in here was because I was looking for this reprobate as I knew he was up to

something."

Nancy gestured towards a befuddled looking Will who was stood stock still as though he hoped if he didn't move he would somehow become sagely

Leona responded.

"Ok I get it we're in angry mom mode not getting high mode that's ok I can do that!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh Nancy was interrupted from further speech as Mac and Kate entered the pool room. Mac spotted Will and rushed over

to him shoving him hard in the chest.

"What on earth are you doing why have you taken your tux off? Are you high? Did you bring drugs into Charlie's house?"

Mac rattled off her questions as she quickly put together what was going on.

"What no it was Don I was just keeping him company."

Will lied effortlessly in the hope that Don was too far gone to defend himself. Mac and the other three women glowered at Don who suddenly looked

like a deer caught in the headlights as he babbled.

"No no way its Will's stash honest you look in his jacket pocket he has more!"

Mac pushed Will once again before going to his jacket and pulling out the plastic bag full of weed waving it in the face of a guilty looking McAvoy.

Nancy Skinner who had been quietly simmering was now at boiling point as she rushed forward grabbing Will's ear and twisted hard

"You brought illegal drugs into my home! Are you insane do you have a death wish I am this close to throttling you William and dumping your body in

the back of beyond!"

Nancy held her thumb and index finger about a centimetre apart as she screeched at her captive.

"Ow ow Nancy seriously come on its not that bad. Honestly I didn't know about the dope. I'd left it in the tux and forgot it was you and Mac who asked

Lonny to bring it here."

Nancy twisted harder at Wills statement.

"So it's my fault and Macs for getting the tuxedo brought here. Do you hear yourself?"

"Actually no I don't. I think your pulling my ear off is affecting my hearing."

Wills flippant response enraged Nancy further but she released his ear and turned away in disgust before she did him some serious damage. This

allowed Kate who had been observing the proceedings to interject and try and add some calm.

"Ok now everybody needs to relax. These two idiots need to be taken off to Wills room without anybody seeing them. Tomorrow when the party is over

and all the guests are gone we can find out what in blazes the lad was thinking. Now Nancy you need to compose yourself and head back out there

with Mrs Lansing. Mac and I will deal with these two."

Mac nodded in agreement as she grabbed Will firmly by his upper arm. Nancy took a deep breath and managed to portray a serenity she did not feel.

"Your right as always Kate. Leona and I will head back to the party. Tomorrow though Will McAvoy is mine!"

Fixing Will with a glare she turned on her heel followed by Leona Lansing who first approached Mac and took the bag of weed from the younger woman

saying.

"I think it's best if I dispose of this." With a quick grin she was gone.

Kate shook her head at the two dippy looking men in front of her.

"Holy mother of God I'm damned if I know what goes through your mind William. Now pick up that tuxedo from the floor and you and your friend follow

me."

Will tried to struggle free from Mac's iron grasp but to no avail Kate grabbed Don and the four of them headed up the back stairs to Will's room trailed

by a delighted Mimi.

"Hey hey no need to be so violent."

Will protested as he was pushed unceremoniously into his room by a seething Mac.

"No need to be violent no need to be violent! You have no idea how lucky you are not to be dead right now!"

She pulled some clean clothes from his bag and threw them at him.

"Now go and get changed into some dry clothes before you completely soak the carpet."

Taking the hint Will grabbed his things and sloped off into the bathroom to change. Kate had plonked Don on the bed where he had snuggled into the

duvet with Mimi for company.

Kate looked at Mac quizzically.

"I know your upset lass but do you think you will be able to babysit these two until they get off to sleep? I don't want them wandering around getting

into more mischief."

Nodding at the older woman Mac gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry Kate I have this covered. The only way either of these two idiots gets out of this room without my permission is over my dead body!"

Will chose that moment to wander back in from the bathroom in his dry clothes

"So ladies I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Don popped his head up from the duvet at this pronouncement.

"Me too I thought we were getting snacks?"

Kate put a calming arm on Macs back to try and prevent her from assaulting either or both of the two oblivious men.

"I'll nip down and get some supper for you all if you're ok to keep an eye on them?"

"Yes that sounds like a good idea I'm feeling pretty peckish myself. If I've murdered them before you get back I hope you'll help me dispose of the

bodies."

Mac grinned to take the edge off her statement as Kate left praying to all the heavens above that she was joking. Will was stood in the middle of the

bedroom fighting with Mimi over his pile of wet clothes and laughing inanely at the dog's antics. Mac took a deep breath before pushing Will into the

first available seat and making Mimi sit.

"Look Will I realise you're as high as a kite and I am probably wasting my breath but I want you to sit in that chair and not move do you understand

me?"

"I'm starving Mac I thought we were eating should I ring for some take out?"

"Yeaaah take out sounds great." Don piped up from his spot on the bed

Mac managed to partially suppress the scream of frustration that was threatening to burst out and released a small squeak instead. Before she could

speak the bedroom door swung open and in marched Charlie Skinner.

"Hey Charlie have you brought us any food?"

Will beamed expectantly at the other man apparently oblivious to his angry face. Ignoring the question Charlie went straight up to Will and smacked

him over the back of the head.

"Did you bring drugs into my house?" he demanded.

Will rubbed the back of his head and began to stammer and stall for time.

"Ow erm well hmm.. did I what?"

"I said William did you bring drugs into my house?"

Charlie raised his voice and spoke slowly and clearly fixing Will with a severe look.

Despite his drug induced haze Will managed to grasp that stalling further was not an option.

"Well technically it was Lonnie. And then only because Mac asked him to."

Charlie spun around to face Mac who already had her hands out in a gesture of conciliation.

"Hang on their Charlie you obviously only have half a story."

"Well missy how about you tell me the rest."

Mac shot a stern glance at Will before she continued to try and soothe Charlie.

"It appears that Will had stored his stash of weed in the jacket pocket of his tuxedo. I asked Lonny to bring the tuxedo here so Will had something to

wear for tonight's little soiree. I was unaware of the drugs and clearly so was dumb ass over there until he found them and decided to share with his

little pal."

Taking a deep breath Charlie looked back at an apprehensive looking Will but it was Don who spoke first.

"Are we getting any food tonight I'm starving over here my stomach thinks my throats been cut!"

"Yes I think that's a good idea we'll all feel better after eating." Will agreed with his dopey mate.

"Both of you be quiet I'm just about ready to murder you not feed you!"

Charlie yelled at the pair of them causing Mac to wince. Kate entered at that point taking in the scene before her.

"Look Charlie I know you're mad but no point wasting your breath while there high. Let them sleep it off and you can deal with our resident nuisance

and his chum tomorrow. Mind you you're not first in the queue!"

She placed the tray of food she had brought down on the sideboard. Charlie groaned crossly as he looked at the tray laden with goodies.

"They don't deserve any food they should be punished not rewarded."

"I know you would like to send them to bed with no supper but honestly if they have something to eat they will settle down and we should have no

more trouble tonight."

Kate replied reasonably and Mac nodded in agreement.

"Any more trouble tonight and they will wish they had never been born!"

Charlie exclaimed angrily but headed out of the room with a final word of warning for Will.

"I don't care how many people are in front of me tomorrow you and I are going to sit down together and have a very long conversation!"

Once Charlie left Will let out a sigh of relief and headed over to the food followed by Don.

"I don't get why everybody is so mad. It's not like I handed dope around to all comers. It was just Don and me in the pool room out of sight of

everyone.

"Ow!"

Will rubbed his hand which had just been slapped by Kate as he was about to help himself to a large slice of cake.

"Use a plate William and offer Mac some before you go and hog it all. I think tomorrow you will realise all too clearly what you have done to make

everybody angry."

Kate remonstrated with the frowning man and took over serving of the food. Will and Don plonked themselves on the bed with their food and Will

began flicking the TV channels. Kate and Mac were disappointed that the food didn't seem to have any impact on the guy's energy levels. After eating

Kate looked apologetically at the other woman.

"Are you going to be ok if I leave you in here with these two?"

"I'll be fine Kate you get off if I need any help I'll call."

Mac patted the older woman affectionately on the arm as she left.

"You two behave yourselves I won't be long. And Mac if you need me just call."

Eventually the guys did drop off to sleep with Mimi in between them. Recognizing the opportunity for blackmail that the cosy scene of the two men

snuggled up together with a cute dog represented. Mac took a number of pictures with her phone before heading off to find Kate with a huge grin on

her face.

Will was awakened the next morning by a thump to his back. Opening his eyes he spotted a grinning Mac.

"Hey what did you do that for?"

He whined as he rubbed his back sitting up and fighting off Mimi who appeared to be trying to lick him to death.

"I've been waiting all night to hit you" She scowled at Will daring him to respond.

Don raised a tousled head looking puzzled

" Why am I in bed with you two."

"You're not in bed with the two of us just Will." Mac answered gleefully

Don let his head fall back onto the pillow dramatically saying.

"Oh God this is why I don't get high often!"

Shaking his head Will punched the other man on the arm.

"Lighten up it's not as though anyone will ever know."

"Well actually the photos of you both on my facebook page may have kind of let the cat out of the bag on that one." Mac laughed

Will turned slowly to look at her as Don just buried his head in the pillow.

"You took photos of Don and I in bed together and you posted them on facebook?"

"Well you just looked so cute snuggled up together I couldn't resist. And I felt the rest of the team should see. Its ok Billy no need to flip out no one will

share them."

"No need to flip out no need to flip out! Sheesh if I got in trouble for the twitter debacle then Charlie is gonna own your ass for this!"

"Relax William. Honestly have you no faith like I said it's only the rest of the team and no one will share. Anyway Charlie's to pissed at you bringing

drugs into his house to worry about a few photos on facebook."

Mac turned away heading out of the bedroom with a smug grin on her face.

" I suggest you two get up and dressed before you go down to face the music."

The door slammed leaving the two men sat pondering their fate.

"I don't see why I'm in trouble I just smoked a couple of joints you're the one who brought the drugs here."

Don whined as he tried to make his clothes less rumpled in appearance.

"Ok here's the thing for the fiftieth time I did not bring drugs into this damn house!"

Will pulled his jeans on and headed downstairs before he killed Don. Mumbling under his breath as he followed Don responded.

"Well technically you kinda did."

Will entered the kitchen followed by Don, to find Charlie and Nancy sat at the table. Mac was sat at the counter grinning at the two clearly

uncomfortable men. Kate appeared and shoved the two men forward.

"Come on now sit yourselves down I'll get you breakfast."

"Thanks Kate."

They both pulled out a chair each and sat themselves down opposite Nancy and Charlie.

"So boys I'm guessing you both slept well."

Charlie peered at the two men over the top of his spectacles. Don nodded as Will responded verbally holding his hands out in front of him.

"Look Charlie I get that you're mad about us getting stoned last night but honestly who knew. I did my thing as the charming face of ACN I bet nobody

even missed me after we slipped off. I'm damn sure no one missed Don. I held up my end of the deal and I swear I didn't bring the pot with me it was

in the tux"

Charlie glared at the younger man as he stood up to leave.

"William have your breakfast then come join me in the study. Don you I'll deal with at work!"

Will looked around the room with a sheepish grin on his face shrugging his shoulders as he spoke.

"Well that went well."

Nancy Skinner leaned forward over the table and swatted Will hard on his upper arm .

"This really is not the time for your wise ass attitude. Finish your breakfast then go see Charlie. And William please remember once Charlie has finished

with you you're all mine."

Nancy got up giving Will a fixed glare as she left.

Don punched Will in the arm hard.

"How the Hell are you so sure no one missed me! I hope Charlie kicks your egotistical ass to the city and back here again so Nancy can take over!"

"Hey! Watch who your punching Keefer if you want a piece of me get in the Goddamn queue!"

Kate interrupted before the two men could really get started.

"Enough! If you have nothing nice to say to each other then be quiet and eat your breakfast."

Will being Will was unable to let it rest and responded immediately.

"I don't know why your yelling at me dumbass there definitely started that!"

"I said be quiet! I don't want to hear it William. I suggest you do as you're told for once and sit quietly until you're done. You really do not want me to

get my wooden spoon out again!"

Kate looked threateningly at the man in front of her.

Ignoring the poorly covered smirks from Mac and Don, McAvoy wisely decided to eat his breakfast Don was the first to finish and he got up thanking

Kate for breakfast and apologising for any inconvenience he may have caused.

"No problem lad we all make mistakes."

Mac who had been silently enjoying the morning's events spoke up.

"Do you want to share a cab? I doubt Mr big shot over there will be getting out of here any time soon so it's just you and me."

Grinning mischievously Mac couldn't help but prod her grumpy anchor-man a bit further.

"Unless of course you want to stay for the fireworks it's always fun to see Billy beg!"

Will gave his ex the evil eye but said nothing as Don responded.

"It certainly sounds like fun but sadly I need to get home."

"Yeah me too. Pity but there we have it. Goodbye and good luck Billy. Please try not to say anything that will make things even worse!"

Mac skipped gaily out of the kitchen followed by Don.

"Bye Will see you tomorrow if your still with us!"

Keefer laughed as he left glad he wasn't in Wills shoes.

"You'll both be sadly missed I'm sure! "

Will responded sarcastically as the other two headed off to say their goodbyes to the Skinners and call for a cab.

McAvoy slowly sipped the remaining dregs of his coffee trying to put off the inevitable for as long as he could. Unfortunately Kate was onto him and

took the cup from him saying.

"Come on off to the study let's get this over with."

"Really? How about I slip out of here wait until Charlie gets his sense of humour back."

"Honestly Will do you think Charlie would let you slip away? That man is like a bloodhound he would track you down beat the crap out of you and then

have the conversation you could just go and have now. I really think you should go to the study. Come on."

Kate grabbed Wills elbow firmly and all but pushed him to the study. Stumbling into the study Will gave the older man a sheepish grin.

"Hi Charlie here I am ready to face the music."

Charlie looked over the top of his spectacles at the man stood before him and gestured for him to take a seat whilst he got up and stood behind Will

unnerving him slightly.

"I have said to all my kids and I am now telling you if you want to do drugs that is fine your choice. But never never ever bring any illegal substances

into this house. Do you understand me?"

Charlie gripped Wills shoulders tightly as he spoke.

"I understand Charlie I am truly sorry I had totally forgotten the hash was in my tuxedo jacket I would never bring drugs into your home you know

that."

Will twisted his head around to look up at the older man who slapped him hard across the head.

"Ow" Will rubbed his poor persecuted head once more

"So why in holy hell did you decide to use it? Please enlighten me I am beyond baffled and why did you drag Don into your little pot party?"

Wincing slightly Will shrugged.

"To be honest Charlie I didn't want to be at the party making nice and socialising with people I don't even know. I found the dope and just thought it

would give me something to look forward to you know something that I could focus on to get me through the party. Come on you know how I hate

these things."

"Jesus Christ Will I hate these things Mackenzie hates them but we did not take one of our colleagues out back and proceed to get stoned as a treat

for enduring one night of mingling! God dammiit Will I sometimes wonder where your head is at!"

"It was just a bit of fun Charlie no harm no foul."

As soon as he finished the sentence Will knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Will I am and ex-marine and I am sorely tempted to beat the crap out of you right now so please for the love of God shut the fuck up!"

Charlie yelled right in Wills face so he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut while Skinner well and truly ripped him a new one. After a ten minute

tirade that left Will in no doubt how much trouble he was in Charlie began to wind down finally warning him to stay put until Nancy arrived to have her

say. As Charlie left Will bit back the complaint that was so near the surface and resolved to sit quietly and take what was coming. Charlie and Nancy

had already agreed that a suitable penance for their incumbent pest involved "volunteering" to attend two upcoming charity events that Nancy had

lined up. It had been Macs suggestion she knew how much Will hated these things. Also she had already tried to enlist him for the "Slave for a day

auction" and he had vehemently declined all her threats and promises this way he definitely would have no choice. Nancy arrived and briskly explained

to Will how unacceptable his behaviour had been and that actions always led to consequences in her book. Once Will heard the planned penalties for

his conduct his resolve too quietly take what was coming disappeared.

Throwing his head back in dramatic dismayWill rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Come on no way Nancy I know Mac put you up to this! I can't be a slave for a day I hate all that crap."

"Well that's just tough William. You should have thought about the consequences before deciding to get high in my house!"

Will tried and failed to plead his case but Nancy would not budge her decision was final Will was going to attend the two events even if she had to

hogtie and hand deliver him.

"End of discussion Will this is happening. Now come on Charlie and Kate have some chores lined up for you today we don't want you getting bored now

do we."

Nancy marched off leaving a stunned Will sat at the desk planning his revenge on a certain executive producer. Nancy's sharp shout brought him back

to his senses.

"Come on Will lose the attitude you have brought this all on yourself. Do not make me come get you!"

Getting up reluctantly to stomp after Nancy will mumbled to himself.

"You are so going to get yours Mackensie McHale."

The End


End file.
